


Choose Your Own Adventure

by howardently



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardently/pseuds/howardently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae meets a cute boy at the library. You decide where it goes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Own Adventure

There’s a cute boy in the library. It’s kind of shocking, as the library is not a place where cute boys tend to go. They migrate to football fields and pubs and fast-food restaurants, but rarely libraries. So this boy must be sort of smart, too. He might actually read. She was under the impression that boys her age didn’t really do that. But then, the only boys her age she really knows are the horrible variety who give her a hard time at college, so she’s not an expert or anything.

It seems that this cute boy has discovered what Rae likes to think of as her secret gold mine: the library stocks music, and you can borrow ten at a time and rip them to your computer and have them forever. For free. Yes, it’s not technically legal, but there’s a lot of little laws that Rae’s willing to break in the name of music. They don’t always have new stuff, but if you want something bad enough, you can request it and they’ll buy it. Rae loves the library. And she’s got the biggest music collection of anyone she knows.

The cute boy is wearing a leather jacket and an adorable scowl as he reads over the track listing for whatever CD he’s holding. She’s dying to know what it is, to know if his taste is total shit or if the Unknown Pleasures t-shirt he’s wearing isn’t just one he picked up at Urban Outfitters because he thought it looked cool. He clucks and puts the CD back in the rack, but it’s too fast and she can’t see from the sides of her eyes. She can’t look at him directly, that would be absurd.

She sidles over slowly, flicking through the discs, occasionally picking one up to examine it. He moves towards her, too, until they end up standing side by side. He does have pretty good taste, she decides. He hangs on to Radiohead and Pulp, discards Rage Against the Machine. She holds her CDs fanned out in her hand so that he can see she’s got good taste too: Beck, The Clash, Arcade Fire. Now she’s debating over whether or not she’s already got The Libertines self-titled and he’s holding Neutral Milk Hotel. He sets it back down and she can’t help but cluck.

“That’s a bloody fantastic album.” She says, and it’s loud because everything around them is so quiet. Cute boy looks up, tossing his head to flick his fringe out of his face. He’s just on the edge of a frown when he glances at her, but he’s had that expression the whole time, so she doesn’t take it personally.

“Yeah, I know.” He mutters, his fingers busy back on the jewel cases.

“Oh, it’s just…” She replies, raising her eyebrows at him and willing her blush away. “You put it back.”

He looks up at her then, longer than just the fleeting glance of before. His eyes travel over her own cool leather jacket, her Meat Is Murder shirt (which is absolutely not from Urban Outfitters, thank you very much), her leggings and Converse. She blinks at him, runs an internal monologue about not blushing. He bites his lip when he raises his eyes to his face, and then he smiles. Holy shit, what a smile that boy has.

“I’ve got it on vinyl.” He says, and it’s totally smug. She should be annoyed by his obvious arrogance, but she’s not for some reason. Right Rae, some reason. More like ALL the reasons.

“Oh.” She says, almost defeated, but then she remembers a trump card. “Have you got the 33 1/3 book on it? It’s really good, it’ll totally revolutionize the way you think about it.”

He scratches the back of his head briskly. “Uh, no, I don’t. What’s that?”

Rae grins victoriously. Ha! She’s one-upped the cute boy at the library. They’re totally going to fall in love now- she’s read enough romance novels to know how this goes. And fanfiction, this is always how it happens in fanfiction. She’s been waiting for her meet-cute for ages. She always makes sure to hold her books and music face forward, just in case this were to happen.

“You don’t know about the 33 1/3 series?” She asks, and he shakes his head. He smiles at her grin though, that’s promising. Yep, it’s love. “It’s this amazing series of books about classic albums. C’mon, I’ll show you.”

And then she does something very brave and also very stupid. She grabs cute boy’s wrist and drags him out of the CDs and into the music books. She’s pleased that she’d just checked one of these out a couple of weeks ago, because she can lead him right to them. Once they get to the books, she drops his hand quickly and runs her finger along the spines on the shelf until she finds the right one. Then she holds it out for him.

“Oh, this is cool.” He nods his head and flicks through the book, then looks up and gives her another heart stopping grin. “Thanks.”

He looks back down, and Rae suddenly feels how weird she’s being. This isn’t a meet-cute. Fat girls don’t get meet-cutes. Like this fit guy is going to be interested in her. She steps to the side, ready to bolt. He steps into the space she’s just vacated, moving his own finger over the group of small books.

“What else do they have?” He wonders, and she watches him tilt his head to read the covers. She takes a small step back. He pulls a couple out and turns to her. Rae freezes like a deer. “Look, Meat is Murder  _and_  Unknown Pleasures. We’ve got good taste.” He chuckles, and something of Rae’s bravado seems to return.

“Well, I’ve got good taste. I don’t know about you. You can buy that t-shirt anywhere.” She raises her eyebrows haughtily as she nods towards his shirt.

“Oh, like that one’s hard to find?” He retorts around a smile. Is he staring at her boobs, or just the t-shirt? It seems like he’s looking just a little too long for it to just be the t-shirt. Meet-cute back on! The boobs have saved the day!

“Lemme see what you’ve got.” She’s deliberately haughty, chin raised in the air. She can afford to be because he’s definitely looking at her boobs.

“Alright, gimme yours.” Cute boy hands over his CDs, and Rae exchanges them for her stack, which has a couple of books in it too. “Let’s see… not bad.” He nods at her selections. She rolls her eyes at his, but she’s kind of impressed. Or maybe not really impressed, but more like pleased. Her taste is better, but his is pretty good too.

“Not bad.” She concedes, and they smile at each other for a moment. Rae feels a fluttering in her chest. Oh my God, it’s totally happening. She’s got butterflies and everything. He shrugs and looks at her books.

“Poetry?” He teases, an eyebrow cocked. He opens up her book and reads a few lines out loud. “ _Invade me with your hot mouth; interrogate me with your night-eyes._ ” He glances up at her, and Rae knows she’s bright red. She coughs and he frowns down at the book. “This is sexy stuff.”

She coughs harder. She might be choking. The cute boy just read her Neruda out loud in his guy voice. She’s blushing from the roots of her hair to the soles of her feet. She might be dying.

“What kind of stuff do you read?” He asks, flicking open a steamy romance novel she’d forgotten she had in her hands. “His throbbing member?”

Cute boy shoots her an incredulous look, eyebrows raised, and she quickly snatches her books from his hands. His CDs fall to the floor and he grunts as he bends to pick them up. She’s frozen again, horrified at this turn of events. This isn’t so cute of a meeting anymore, more of a humiliating one. He looks up at her from where he’s squatting, and he’s not smiling anymore.

 

_**Choose your ending:** _

**(A)**    “Uh…” He mumbles, rising to his feet and giving her an uncomfortable grimace. He taps his CDs against his thigh. “I’ve just remembered. I’ve got a, um, footy match. I’ll see you around.”

Rae can’t find any words, so she just watches him walk off. He turns and gives her another look just before he’s out of sight, a look like he’s just narrowly escaped a crazy person. She winces at the floor, closes her eyes and shakes her head. She looks down at the sexy books in her hands and pouts. Lieutenant Garrison and his pulsing package has ruined her only chance of seeing any kind of action in her own life.

She sighs, then wanders back over to the romance novel section. She’s going to need more reading material, obviously. She never sees Cute Boy again.

 

 **(B)**   He’s laughing. Laughing like he might explode, like his mirth at her expense is just too much to contain. He starts to stand, but Rae’s already turned on her heels, her embarrassment speeding her steps as she flees the music books.

“Wait!” He calls after her, but Rae’s already out of nonfiction and headed back towards the reference books where no one ever goes. “I didn’t get your name.” His voice is sad and low, and she can barely hear it as she hastens away.

She ducks into an empty aisle as far away as she can, sinks down to sit on the floor with her back up against the shelves and buries her face in her hands. She doesn’t leave her hiding spot for twenty minutes, and when she does creep out cautiously, he’s long gone. She never sees Cute Boy again.

 

 **(C)** He stands up slowly, then looks up and down the aisle they’re in, giving her a sly smirk.

“That’s pretty hot, actually.” He murmurs softly, stepping closer. Rae straightens her back. “You know, I could show you my throbbing member, if you’d like.”

Rae’s eyes get wide as cute boy reaches down and unzips his pants. She doesn’t know what to do. She does kind of want to see his throbbing member, it’d be the first throbbing member she’s ever seen in real life and she’s pretty fucking curious. But she’s not sure she wants to see it here in the library, and from someone who’s pretty obviously a pervert. She hears the telltale  _zzzzrrrppp_  of his zipper and he steps closer. She can’t look.

“You wanna touch it?” He asks, low and creepy. And that’s when she decides this is gross and no matter how cute he is, she doesn’t want to see her first penis in front of the 33 1/3s, let alone touch it.

“Uh, no thank you.” She says with undue politeness, looking away. “I’ve got to go. There’s a… uh… pigeon… farming… race… I’ve got to get to. See ya.”

And Rae bolts from the library, not even checking out her stuff. She dumps them in the cookbooks. She doesn’t look back. She never sees Cute (and super fucking creepy) Boy again.

 

 **(D)**    He’s laughing. It’s this warm chuckle that seems to lodge itself in her stomach, despite her embarrassment.

“You’re going to have to show me where those are.” He laughs, rising and then leaning his shoulder against the stacks, very casually and very sexily. “Obviously I’m missing out.”

“Oh God! I’m so embarrassed!” She laughs, covering her face with her hands. He wraps a hand around her wrist and pulls her hand away, then ducks so she’s looking at him.

“Don’t be.” He grins. “I like a girl who…” He trails off and shakes his head, chuckling. “I can’t even finish that sentence. I’m so not smooth.”

Rae raises her head and studies his face. If he’s trying to be smooth, that must mean he likes her, right? “Smooth?” She asks, trying to see if she can prod some more out of him.

In a moment of almost painful adorableness, he blushes. He smiles at her for a second, then shrugs and gives her a cheerful grimace. “I kind of like you, maybe. I dunno.” He looks down, shuffling her feet.

There’s a frozen moment, where Rae is stuck processing what he’s said. He likes her. Oh, they’re so gonna fall in love. She giggles and he looks up with a hopeful smile.

He rubs the back of his neck. “So, uh… You got anymore book recommendations? I’m Finn.”

Rae stares at him for a long moment, allowing the smile to grow across her face. “I think I can show you a thing or two, Finn.” She laughs and he shakes his head. “I’m Rae.”

She definitely sees Cute Boy again.


End file.
